A Stuggle to Live
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: 5 sisters on their own.No parents. All alone with no one but themselves to depend on. What will they do? Will the pain and suffering ever stop?
1. Character

**Isabelle- Mother of 5. would do anything for her daughters. Brown eyes and hair. Loves her daughters and husband with all her heart.**

**Andrew- Father of the 5. short Black hair and green eyes. Loves Isabelle.**

**Leah - Oldest. In flashblack - 7. Now - 20. Most formal of the 5. Loves to ride her horse named Lovely. Long red hair with green eyes. Really frizzy hair.**

**Katalyn - Second oldest. In flashback- 6. Now- 19. Most carefree of the 5. Loves her horse, Care. Short for Carefree. Likes to be called Kat. Middle long brown hair and eyes that cant deside on brown or green.**

**Zoey- Twin of Isabella. In flashback- 3. Now- 16. Most responsible of the group. Uses riding as a getaway. Horse named Mist. Long black hair and bright blue eyes.**

**Isabella - Twin of Zoey. Same age as Zoey. Bad girl of the group. Rides for fun and to rebel. Horse named Wild Black. Long black hair and green eyes. Like being called Izzy.**

**Mary-Alice- Youngest of all. In flashback- Not born. Now- 13. Short brown hair and brown eyes. Likes being called Alice. Rides for fun. Horse named Cowboy. Is the good girl of the group.**


	2. Characters number two

**Isabelle- Mother of 5. would do anything for her daughters. Brown eyes and hair. Loves her daughters and husband with all her heart.**

**Andrew- Father of the 5. short Black hair and green eyes. Loves Isabelle.**

**Leah - Oldest. In flashblack - 7. Now - 20. Most formal of the 5. Loves to ride her horse named Lovely. Long red hair with blue eyes. Really frizzy hair.**

**Katalyn - Second oldest. In flashback- 6. Now- 19. Most carefree of the 5. Loves her horse, Care. Short for Carefree. Likes to be called Kat. Middle long brown hair and eyes that cant decide on brown or green.**

**Zoey- Twin of Isabella. In flashback- 3. Now- 16. Most responsible of the group. Uses riding as a getaway. Horse named Mist. Long black hair and bright blue eyes.**

**Isabella - Twin of Zoey. Same age as Zoey. Bad girl of the group. Rides for fun and to rebel. Horse named Wild Black. Long black hair and green eyes. Like being called Izzy.**

**Mary-Alice- Youngest of all. In flashback- Not born. Now- 13. Short brown hair and brown eyes. Likes being called Alice. Rides for fun. Horse named Cowboy. Is the good girl of the group.**

**Aiko- Middle long black hair and Hazel eyes. Fun loving and a good listener. Comes to ride at the girls' house. Horse named Opey. Wears a lot of black and is usually called Goth. The Girls call her Goth Girl. Friend to all the girls.**

**Ashley- Short brown hair and green eyes. Fun loving. Comes to ride at the Girls' house. Horse named Allison. Likes to ride for fun and is Alice's best friend. Girls call her Chocoholic. **

**Rachel- Long blonde hair and light blue eyes. Loud and fun. Comes to the girls house to ride and hang out. Horse named Hazel. Rides for fun and is all the girls' friend.**

**Tayce- Long curly brown hair usually in a ponytail. Horse named Grace. Quiet when she wants to be. Loves to be around everyone. Has brown eyes.**

**Cherrie- Middle long black hair with blonde bang with green eyes. Horse named Echo. Loud and fun. Comes to ride at the girls house.**


	3. Chapter 1

***Flashback***

**Isabelle Swan was laying in a hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to tell her if her baby would live or not.**

"**Isabelle," the doctor had come in while Isabelle was thinking.**

"**Belle." She corrected automatically.**

"**Sorry. Belle, your baby will be fine…." Isabelle could feel a but coming. "but you may not live." Isabelle was shocked. 'What about my daughters?' she thought, panicked. "Will Mary-Alice live?" She asked as calmly as she could. **

"**If you live, no. If you don't live, maybe." The doctor told her. "How's Andrew? How are my daughters?" Isabelle asked.**

"**They are fine. Your husband is out in the waiting room with them. Would you like me to tell them or would you like to?" the doctor said. "I will. Please send them in." the doctor left the room.**

"**Mama!" A little girl about the age of 3 ran in.**

"**Hello, Zoey." Isabelle leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. Another little girl the same age as Zoey ran in. "Mom!"**

"**Hello, Isabella." Isabelle chuckled.**

"**Mama, will you be okay?" Zoey asked.**

"**Yes, sweetie." Isabelle lied.**

"**Zoey! Izzy! Don't run off like that! You almost gave Dad a heart attack!" Two girls, one the age of 6 the other the age of 7, ran in.**

"**Leah, Katalyn, Don't yell at your sisters." Isabelle scolded her two oldest daughters.**

"**Yes, mom." Both the daughters bowed their heads.**

"**How's your father?" Isabelle asked.**

"**Father was fine until these two ran off." Leah said.**

"**Good." Isabelle said, relived.**

"**Is the baby okay?" Isabella asked.**

"**Oh she's just fine." Isabelle lovingly put her hand on her swollen belly.**

"**What's her name, Mama?" Zoey asked.**

"**Mary-Alice." Isabelle stated.**

"**Beautiful." A new voice said, "Just like she will be."**

"**Hello, Andrew."**

"**Hello, hunny. How are you? How is the baby?"**

"**Fine. We're both fine." Isabelle looked at her husband's green eyes with fake happiness.**

"**That's very good." Andrew smiled.**

"**Girls, Go play. Mommy needs to tell Daddy something." Isabelle told her daughters.**

"**Okay!" They said, happily running off to the waiting room, Katalyn and Leah hot on their heels, telling them not to do anything stupid.**

"**Kitty, Lee-Lee, Loosen up! They're only three!" Andrew yelled down the hall to his oldest daughters.**

"**Sorry, Dad!" Leah and Katalyn's voices called.**

"**Andrew," Andrew turned to his wife. "Our baby might die…or I will.."**

"**Mary-Alice…might…die?" Andrew asked, slowly.**

"**Yes." Isabelle answered softly.**

"**Belle, What about the girls?"**

"**I don't know. But ****IF**** I die, watch over them and forget about me." Isabelle looked at her husband sadly.**

"**I can't forget about you, Belle…"**

"**Mary-Alice ****WILL**** live. I won't. Don't worry about me, Andrew. I'm doing this because I love our baby girls." Isabelle thought lovingly of her daughters.**

"**I don't know what I'll do without you. You're my best friend and love." Isabelle felt a pain in her gut.**

"**Andrew! Mary-Alice is coming!" Isabelle yelled, frightened. Andrew ran from the room only to come back seconds later with the doctor.**

"**Isabelle, you need to listen to me." The doctor said, calmly. Isabelle nodded her head.**

**Half an hour later….**

**Andrew was sitting next to his wife's lifeless body. "You did it, Belle. You saved Mary-Alice." He whispered. In his arms lay Mary-Alice, fast asleep. Andrew got up for his seat. "Good bye, my love." He kissed Isabelle's frozen cheek and left the room. "Girls!" he yelled down the hall.**

"**DADDY!" Zoey came barreling down towards him.**

"**Hey, Zoe." Andrew kissed his daughter's forehead. "Where are your sisters?"**

"**Izzy play wif Kat." Zoey said.**

"**Let's go get them." Andrew took his daughter's hand and walked down the hall.**

**A year later…**

"**Isa! Zoe! Ali! Kitty! Lee!"**

**The four older girls ran downstairs, Alice in Leah's arms.**

"**Girls, I need to get something from the store. Leah, you're in charge." Andrew opened the door and left.**

**Three hours later…**

"**Where's Daddy?" Zoey asked for the millionth time.**

"**He'll be home soon." Leah said again. There was a knock on the door. Leah got up and looked out the window. It was a police man standing out on the doorstep. "Yes?" Leah said, imitating her mother's voice perfectly.**

"**Oh hello. May I come in?"**

"**I'm not dressed for company." Leah said.**

"**Ma'am I have to inform you that your husband has died in a car crash. I am very sorry."**

**Alice started to cry. "Shh baby, don't cry." Leah ran to her little sister and rocked her back and forth.**

"**Thank you for informing me."**

"**I am very sorry, Ma'am."**

"**It is okay. Thank you." The police officer left after that.**

**Leah sat down with her sisters, hugging Alice close. "No leaving." She said sternly. They nodded.**

"**Leah?" Leah looked up. "Yes, Zoey?"**

"**What's going to happen now?"**

"**I'm going to keep you all safe."**

***End Flashback***


	4. Chapter 2

**13 years later…**

"**Zoey! Kat! Izzy! Alice! I have to go!" Leah Swan, a now 20 year old, called to her sisters.**

**Katalyn, the second oldest, ran down. "Bye, Leah. I'm going to miss you." Kat hugged her sister as hard as she could.**

"**I'll be back." Leah told her. "Take care of Alice."**

"**I will. Hurry back." Kat promised.**

"**Leah! Don't leave!" Zoey, the third oldest, ran down as fast as she could hugging Leah and not letting go. "I have to, Zoe. I love you."**

"**I love you too, Lee." Zoey slowly let go of her sister.**

"**LEAH!" Isabella, Zoey's twin, ran down and tackled Leah in a hug. "Please please don't go!"**

"**I'm sorry, Iz. I have to."**

**Mary-Alice, the youngest of the girls, jumped from the sixth step and Leah caught her.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do that!" Leah scolded her youngest sister.**

"**Sorry, Leah." Leah set Alice down. Even from here, Leah towered over Alice. She was 6'0 and Alice was only 5'3. **

**Aiko walked in. "Hey, girls."**

"**Hey, Goth girl." All of the girls said back.**

"**Bitches." Aiko loves to swear although the girls don't really like her swearing.**

"**AIKO! NO SWEARING!" Leah yelled.**

"**Just a warning Tayce, Rachel, Ashley and Cherrie are coming up the drive."**

"**HEY, GIRLS!" the four girls came in. All of them were beautiful. Aiko with her black hair and hazel eyes, Rachel with her long blonde hair and light blue eyes, Tayce with her long curly brown hair and brown eyes, Ashley with her short brown hair and green eyes, and Cherrie with her short black and blonde hair with green eyes.**

"**Hey, Chocoholic, Loud mouth, Tayce and Cherrie." The girls said.**

**Aiko is the most…annoying of the group…but whatcha gonna do? They're your friends. "Hey, Ali. How ya doin?" Ashley asked the pixie-like girl. "Oh I'm fine...It's just Leah's leaving for collage." Alice mumbled. "Awe. It's okay." Ashley pulled Alice into a hug.**

"**Hey, girls, one last ride before I go?" Leah asked.**

"**YES!" All the girls in the room yelled. They all ran out to the stables where ten horses waited. Echo was the first; she's Cherrie's and loves to neigh at the girls as they pass.**

**Leah helped Cherrie get on her horse then Alice get on Cowboy. Cowboy is the youngest of the horses. He's only 10 years old but Alice loves him anyway. Next is Wild Black. No one but Izzy can get near him. He snorted as Leah passes his stall. "Iz, you better get on him. I'm not gettin' any closer to that thing." Leah told Izzy.**

"**He ain't gonna bite you." Izzy said as she climbed on Wild Black's back.**

"**Shh Mist its okay." Zoey softly patted her horse's nose. Mist is the most gentle of the horses just like Zoey is the most gentle of the girls.**

**Zoey carefully swung her leg over Mist's back. "Lovely!" A horse two heads taller than Leah came running in the stables. "Hey, beauty." Leah said, patting Lovely on the nose and climbing onto her back**

**Aiko silently climbed on her horse, Opey. Rachel climbed on her horse, Hazel as loudly as possible by falling off four freaking times. Tayce followed Aiko's example and swung onto her horse, Grace, as quietly as she could. Ashley climbed up on her horse, Allison, and waited for Leah to go."Yah!" Leah kicked her horses side and off they went, the other girls following. Leah started in a trot waiting for the girls to catch up. "Leah?" Zoey's quiet voice said. **

"**Yes, Zoe?" Zoey's usually bright blue eyes showed sadness and loss.**

"**Do you really have to go?" Mist was silently walking beside Lovely.**

"**I'm sorry, Zoey…I really do." Zoey looked down at these words and Izzy trotted up beside them with a big smile on her face. "Wanna see Wild Black's speed?" She asked, her green eyes glowing.**

"**Sure, Iz." With that, Izzy yelled "Giddy up, Wild!" Wild Black shot forward and was to the end of the drive in less than a minute.**

"**So whatcha think?" Izzy yelled.**

**Zoey galloped to her twin's side. "That was amazing, Isabella! Totally amazing!" She lean over and hugged her sister tight.**

"**Belle!" A voice rang down the road.**

"**JAKE?" Izzy called.**

"**Belle! It is you!" A tall muscular man driving an old Chevy came loudly down the road. The man turned off the engine and jumped out. He had black hair and brown eyes and worked on a farm from the looks of him.**

"**Belle, I thought we would never see each other again. I thought that woman would keep us apart." Izzy thought disgustedly of her grandmother. **

"**My sisters and I moved, Jake. This is our home." She looked behind her to the house. It was a huge house big enough for the five and their friends. All of them had their own rooms except Izzy and Zoey of course. They HAD to share a room. Izzy jumped off Wild Black, earning a snort from him. "Oh shush, you old bugger." Izzy said lovingly to the horse. She ran to Jake who picked her up and spun her around. "I missed you, Belle." He whispered in her ear.**

"**I missed you too, Jake." She said, quietly. Izzy was never able to say her feelings other than to her sisters. Zoey silently jumped off of Mist. "Hi, Jake..." She said quietly.**

"**Hey, Zoey. You haven't changed a bit. Still quiet as ever." Zoey smiled softly.**

"**Although I don't remember you having this many sisters." Jake chuckled. Aiko spoke up. "We're not their sisters. I'm Aiko and this –She gestured to the girls behind her- is Cherrie, Rachel and Tayce. One little warning to you, country boy, you hurt our Izzy you get a punch in the face and a kick in the family jewels. You got it?" Aiko glared at Jake.**

"**Yes, Ma'am." He said. Aiko smiled an evil smile. "Good." She said simply.**

"**Do you have anywhere to stay?" Tayce said softly.**

"**No. I was looking for Belle here." He pulled Izzy closer.**

"**You can stay with us!" Alice squeaked.**

"**Girls, I doubt Country Boy will want to stay with us." Aiko said loudly.**

**Cherrie said, "Aiko…I swear one of these times I'm gonna kick you so hard your gonna need a doctor. So shut it! Jake? Do you want to stay with us?" Jake looked at the unique looking girl.**

"**Yes. I would love that." He smiled. Alice screamed, scaring Mist.**

**Mist neighed and ran off. "Damn that's not good." Aiko said.**

"**I'll go after her." Izzy said, detangling herself from Jake and climbing on Wild Black. "Be back in a flash." She disappeared. A neigh was heard then Izzy appeared at the end of the drive with Mist and Wild Black. "Got her." She said smiling at Zoey.**

"**Thank you, Iz!" Zoey ran and hugged her twin. They looked a lot alike with their long black hair. The only two ways you could tell them apart was by their attitude and their eyes. Izzy usually dark green eyes glowed at her twin. "No problem, Twin." Zoey smiled at their made up nickname for each other. "Now let's get these horses in their stalls and help Jake move in!" Izzy yelled.**

"**YEAH!" The other girls responded.**

**Allison and Ashley got to the stables first then Cowboy and Alice, then Wild Black, Izzy and Jake riding double, then it was Leah and Lovely finally Mist, Opey, Grace, Hazel and Echo came in with their riders.**

"**Mist, no running off like that." Zoey quietly scolded her horse. In return the horse neighed and nodded her head. "Good girl." Zoey patted her horse's nose and closed the stall door. The others had gone inside and left Zoey and Mist alone. Zoey left the stables and walked up to the house, now looking at it. It was a tan house with 13 rooms in it. Zoey and Izzy's room was half blue half red. Leah's room was green with vines painted on the walls. Alice's room was a light purple. Aiko's room was black, everything in there was black. Ashley's was pink. Cherrie's was grey with roses on the wall. Tayce's room was just blue. Rachel's was dark green and last but not least Kat's looked like a beach. "Zoey!" Zoey looked up to see Alice looking out her window.**

"**Yes, Alice?" She called.**

"**Izzy wants you in here!" Alice yelled back.**

"**Be there in a minute!" Zoey quietly walked into the house.**

"**There you are!" Kat came down and took Zoey's hand to lead her upstairs.**


End file.
